Romance épistolaire
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand, sous les conseils de Rémus, Sirius s'essaye au nouveau réseau social sorcier à la mode.


_Bonjour,_

_Comme je n'ai plus accès à mon ancien compte, je réédite mes anciennes fanfictions ici ^^_

_Voici donc une petit Severus/Sirius._

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne touche rien sur cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture ou relecture =)_

_Plume._

* * *

**Romance épistolaire.**

- Je m'ennuie !

- Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu le répètes toutes les trente secondes que ça va changer, lui reprocha Rémus.

Ce dernier, coincé au Square Grimmauld par ordre de Dumbledore commençait à en avoir marre des jérémiades de son ami.

- Mais 'Mus, je ne peux même pas sortir.

- Encore heureux ! Imagines si l'on te voyait, tu es un meurtrier aux yeux du monde !

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent à l'énonciation de ces quelques mots, ce que le lycanthrope ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Siry, ne fais pas cette tête là... Quand cette maudite guerre sera finie, tu seras enfin innocenté et tu pourras faire tout ce qu'il te plait !

- Seulement si nous en sommes les vainqueurs...

- J'admire ton optimisme, se moqua gentiment son ami.

- Excuses-moi...

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Une occupation, un passe-temps, quelqu'un pour discuter, n'importe quoi qui te fasse changer d'air !

- Plutôt difficile vu que je dois rester cloitrer ici...

- Certes…

Soudain, Rémus eut une idée !

- Je sais ! Nous allons t'inscrire sur un réseau de chouette social !

- Un quoi ?

- Le principe vient des réseaux sociaux moldus. Le but est de prendre contact avec des gens pour parler de centre d'intérêts communs ou plus si affinités, en prenant soin de rester prudent.

- Comment ça fonctionne ?

- Et bien, pour commencer, il te faut rédiger un profil. Puis, tu l'envoies par chouette et ton profil est ensuite analysé. Si quelqu'un correspond, ton profil lui ai envoyé et vous voilà devenu correspondants.

- Ca me tente assez bien... Je crois que je vais essayer ! Merci Lunard.

- De rien mais...

- Mais ? le coupa Sirius.

- Promets-moi d'être très prudent dans ce que tu diras... je ne tiens pas à te reperdre douze ans...

- Je te le promets, fit le brun avant de prendre affectueusement son ami dans ses bras.

Il se leva et alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour rédiger son profil. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps car il ne savait que dire… Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il eut enfin fini et l'attacha à la chouette de Rémus, qui l'envoya. Celui qui le recevrait pourra lire ceci :

**Pseudo : Dogtwelve.**

**Informations personnelles : Homme, gay, affectueux, n'aimant pas trop les chats en général, courageux et beau, un peu tête brulée.**

**Intéressé par : Homme ayant déjà été victime de la vie et ne jugeant pas hâtivement les personne pour discutions et plus si affinité.**

Sirius redescendit et expliqua ce qu'il avait mis sur son profil à Rémus, qui approuva.

- Au fait, ce soir, quelques membres de l'ordre viennent pour discuter du fils Malefoy.

- Dont Servilus ?

- Vu que c'est le parrain...

Sirius grogna... Sa journée était fichue !

* * *

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Sirius était occupé à compter les lattes du plafond tant il s'ennuyait, la chouette de Rémus toqua aux carreaux, tenant une lettre dans son bec.

Immédiatement, Sirius alla lui ouvrir et prit la lettre. Son contenu était tel :

_Cher Dogtwelve,_

_Je dois bien t'avouer que la dernière partie de ton profil m'a intrigué et intéressée. Je recherche également quelqu'un victime des caprices de la vie et je serai bien mal placé de juger quelqu'un hâtivement, étant moi-même victime de jugements dû à une erreur de jeunesse._

_Cependant, je dois admettre que nous n'avons tout de même pas grand-chose en commun… En effet, bien que je sois gay, je ne suis ni quelqu'un de très affectueux, ni quelqu'un de très beau. Je suis plutôt réfléchi que tête brulée sauf en compagnie de certains rebus de la société._

_En espérant que ma réponse te satisfera,_

_Amicalement,_

_Darkeyes._

Sirius était plutôt satisfait par cette réponse et avait hâte d'apprendre à connaitre cet homme. Bien qu'il y ait des différences entre lui et ce dernier, Sirius était intrigué par cette erreur de jeunesse qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs et il aimait sa façon de s'exprimer.

Impatient, Sirius lui répondit, avant d'aller rejoindre Rémus au salon.

Assis à la table du 12, Square Grimmauld, Dumbledore, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, Lupin, Rogue et Black discutaient de Drago Malefoy.

- Faut-il l'intégrer dans l'ordre ? demanda Molly.

- Harry lui fait confiance, dit Rémus, trouvant que c'était un argument de taille vu leur passé commun.

- Il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux Malefoys ! intervient Arthur.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Drago comme je le connais, intervient Severus Rogue, vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il subit chez lui. Je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- On ne devrait jamais croire ce que dit un mangemort, ancien ou non... déclara Sirius.

- La ferme Black !

- Toujours aussi charmant Servilus. Cependant, si Harry dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance, je le crois.

- On ne devrait jamais croire un Potter, pesta Rogue, juste pour ennuyer son ennemi.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis le graisseux.

- Allons allons, calmez-vous mes amis, dit Dumbledore.

- Faisons-nous donc confiance au fils Malefoy ? interrogea Rémus.

Finalement, au terme de la soirée, il fut convenu que Drago pouvait intégrer l'ordre du phœnix, sous surveillance tout de même.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Sirius discutait avec Darkeyes via le réseau de chouette social et il se rendait compte qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il aimait sa façon de penser et sa vision de la guerre ainsi que du monde sorcier.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de leurs erreurs passées. Cependant, le brun était de plus en plus curieux et voulait savoir ce qui avait pu rendre son ami si triste car, il ne pouvait le nier, entre les lignes des lettres de Darkeyes, on lisait une grande tristesse. C'est pourquoi, il lui écrivit ceci :

_Mon cher Darkeyes,_

_Je sais que nous avions convenu de ne pas parler de nos erreurs de jeunesse mais j'avoue être de plus en plus curieux à ton sujet._

_Je sais que tu as peur d'en parler et je suis conscient qu'à l'époque actuelle, il n'est pas prudent de dévoiler ce genre de chose..._

_Néanmoins, saches que quoi que tu répondes ou dises, je ne te jugerai pas._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Ton ami, dogtwelve._

Un peu plus tard, Sirius reçut une réponse :

_Dogtwelve,_

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accorder facilement ma confiance cependant, je sens qu'à toi, je peux la donner..._

_Disons que j'ai accordé ma confiance à la mauvaise personne. A cause de mes mauvais choix, une personne que j'affectionnais beaucoup est morte et j'ai détruit une famille..._

_J'espère que je ne t'effraie pas et que cet aveu ne changera rien entre nous._

_Amicalement,_

_Ton Darkeyes. _

Le brun était ému, personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il comprenait Darkeyes. A cause de lui, Petigros était devenu le gardien du secret des Potter, James et Lily étaient morts et Harry n'avait plus que lui et les horribles Dursley pour seule et unique famille.

Il répondit à son ami, lui expliqua comme il le comprenait sans donner de détails, le remercia de sa confiance et lui assura que ça ne changeait rien entre eux. Ensuite, il alla trouver Rémus.

- 'Mus ?

- Oui ?

- Penses-tu que l'on puisse tomber amoureux d'une personne que l'on n'a jamais vue ?

- Je ne sais pas Sirius mais je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant et aussi détendu que depuis que tu lui parles, répondit son ami dans un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Severus Rogue était de son plein gré au Square Grimmauld. Il avait en effet besoin d'un ouvrage et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être : dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black !

Sirius était tellement ravi de sa présence qu'on pouvait l'entendre grogner de temps à autre. Rémus, lui, lisait tranquillement un livre et, si Severus avait été un tant soit peu plus attentif à son entourage, il aurait remarqué que c'était justement celui qu'il cherchait.

- Sirius ! se plaignit Rémus.

- Oui ?

- Tu grognes...

- Désolé mais il y a un nuisible dans ma bibliothèque ! attaqua-t-il.

- Navré de te déranger Black ! cracha Rogue en réponse.

Sirius se remit à grogner. Agacé, Lupin lui dit :

- Sirius, et si tu allais écrire une lettre à ton bien aimé Darkeyes ?

**BOUM !**

Sirius et Rémus se retournèrent vers un Rogue en état de choc et ayant lâché sa pile de livres.

- Rémus, on dirait bien que notre Servilus va hyperventiler... se moqua l'animagus.

- Ça t'étonne Dogtwelve ?!

Là, Sirius venait de se prendre une claque. C'était... _lui _?

- Toi ?! Mais comment ?! s'exclama Sirius, horrifié.

Si Severus était furieux, il était aussi attristé par la réaction du brun. Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il avait espéré…

- Je ne pense pas avoir mentionné être intéressé par les mangemorts sur mon profil !

- Ni moi par la zoophilie Black ! renchérit-t-il, tentant de refouler la douleur.

Rémus Lupin, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son livre...

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un traitre, un chien de mangemort ! Comment peux-tu vivre avec ça sur la conscience et te faire passer pour quelqu'un de bien par un réseau social ?! Tu n'es qu'un connard fini !

Hors de lui, Severus sortit sa baguette et la plaça sous la gorge du brun. Puis, se ressaisissant, il lui dit hargneusement :

- Je préfère ça au fait d'être un assassin...

En ce souvenant de cette affreuse nuit où il aurait pu tuer le serpentard, Rémus se fit encore plus petit dans son fauteuil.

Sur ce, Severus Rogue se retourna, prêt à partir. Il se sentait plus malheureux que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant… sauf peut-être à la mort de Lily. Il s'était confié à quelqu'un comme jamais avant et avait cru être enfin compris par cette personne et il fallait que ce soit en réalité cet imbécile de Black ! Il n'avait même pas cherché à le comprendre et l'avait directement insulté... Pourquoi avoir seulement espéré un instant !

Sirius avait été surpris puis choqué et enfin triste en apprenant la véritable identité de Darkeyes. Maintenant, les pensées défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Severus était Darkeyes. C'était son ennemi depuis Poudlard mais il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis Askaban ni aussi compris. Cependant, c'était Servilus... Il pensa alors aux paroles de Rémus : il était souriant et détendu depuis qu'il lui parlait. Soudain, il s'arrêta de réfléchir et se sentit le plus stupide des hommes. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça alors qu'il savait !

- Severus ! hurla-t-il depuis le salon.

A l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de son ennemi, Rogue se stoppa dans le couloir et se retourna, mus par un étrange sentiment.

Sirius le rejoignit et en le voyant s'approcha, le serpentard resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Que lui voulait encore cet abruti ?! Ne l'avait-il pas assez fait souffrir comme ça pour aujourd'hui ?!

Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, Sirius l'agrippa par la taille, le regarda tendrement en lui murmurant un timide "pardonnes-moi" avant de lui ravir ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Surpris, Severus écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma sous la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres du brun. Il laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol, mit ses mains sur les hanches de Sirius pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et répondit au baiser, ne se souciant plus de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

_Un grand merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ^^_


End file.
